


Dark Nights

by Iloy



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Chasing, Creepy, I wonder why? :), Kids, Papyrus has a night terror, Poor sans has to find his bro, fluff at the end, might make a sequel, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloy/pseuds/Iloy
Summary: Papyrus runs off, leaving 5 year old Sans to find him.





	Dark Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa gift for @cartoonenthusiast on Tumblr! Hope you like it!

Soft, quick footfalls could be heard in Snowdin forest, accompanying the still silence of the night. The small skeleton panted as he trudged through the thick snow under his boots. He was tense, eyes wide and alert.

_Tap..tap…_

He froze, lifting his head. He listened.

_…_

Nothing. With a shudder, he reluctantly trudged on. Where could his brother be? The little monster was awakened by a loud cry from Papyrus’ room. When he ran inside, ready to defend against the alleged attacker, he found him curled up in the corner of his room. His eye was releasing heavy plumes of magic as he hyperventilated, muttering rapidly under his breath. He didn’t seem to notice when Sans sat by his side, or even when he took hold of his shoulders.

_“PAPY...PLEASE…._ **_PAPY!!_ ** _”_

The older skeleton, startled, immediately teleported away.

Sans knew being out this late was stupid. He was small, only five years old: he was mature enough to understand that he was an easy target in his “Kill or be killed” society. Free XP. But his older brother was out there, scared and alone, and not in his right state of mind. He couldn’t just leave him out there...he just couldn’t.

_Tap...tap...tap..._

Sans froze again, turning towards the source of the noise. He couldn’t see anything through the darkness of the trees.

_...tap tap tap tap tap-_ _  
_ Sans started running. He needed to find his brother quickly, somebody was on his tail and he still couldn’t--

_Tap tap tap tap--SNAP!_

A tree branch snapped, signaling him that his pursuer was a big monster. Someone he did not want to mess with. He ran as long and hard as his little legs could, searching everywhere in a frenzy. His mind raced, thinking of any possible tactics that he could somehow use to kill or injure his stalker. His chances didn’t look too good.

_SNAP!_

Another branch, bigger this time. Sans held back his tears of terror and panic as he just kept running, hysterically trying to find his older brother. The little boy didn’t know what to do. He was so scared.

“ **_PAPY! PAPY!!_ ** _”_

He knew better than to yell, especially at this time of night. But he wanted to do anything to just find his brother. He wanted--

“Sans!!”

The boy almost sobbed in relief, and somehow ran faster towards the voice. He could make out the figure out in the distance as his brother, running towards him. Sans smiled as tears ran down his face. “PAPYRUS!!”

Papyrus sprinted as fast as he could, trying to keep his face calm. He didn’t want to alert his brother of the large monster barreling behind him, coming closer and closer. He didn’t want him to panic. Just before the creature pounced on top of him, Papyrus teleported in front of Sans, hugged him as tight as he could, then transported them home.

 

They dropped on the couch, panting heavily.

“S-sans, are...are you okay??”

Sans didn’t reply, instead sobbing into his brother’s jacket. He hugged him as tight as he could as he shook violently.

“Y-YOU IDIOT! D-D-ON’T LEAVE ME LIKE THAAAT!!”

Papyrus sighed, rubbing Sans’ spine in an effort to calm him down. “Shh, hey, I’m okay bro. I’m right here, okay?”

Sans just kept crying. Papyrus lifted him to sit on his lap and hugged him tightly to his chest. He felt the guilt weigh down on his soul. Sans’ breathing started to slow and even, as he finally sniffled with a final deep breath.

“...W-WHY DID YOU _LEAVE_ PAPY..?”

Papyrus looked away. “...nightmare. I got spooked and left without thinking. Don’t worry about it Sansy.”

Sans looked up and studied his brother’s face. Damn, he always had a way to tell what exactly he was feeling, just by looking at him. Sans slipped out of his grip and ran upstairs. Papyrus looked back, looking guilt-ridden and panicked, “Sans, wait-!”

Sans came back down, holding a large blanket over his head. He threw it at Papyrus’ face, crawled up on the couch, then covered both of them under it. He cuddled up to his side.

“YOU’LL GET A COLD.”

Papyrus relaxed, laying back on the couch. He wiped away some of Sans’ tears off his violet-tinted cheeks then hugged him to his side.

“You’re the best, bro.”

“OF COURSE I AM! NOW GET SOME SLEEP. IT’S LATE.”

“Yes, sir.”

Sans jabbed his ribs for that last comment, which caused Papyrus to snicker. They settled against the couch and closed their eyes, relaxing more and more into the couch. As his mind started to go off into slumber, Papyrus smiled slightly and pulled his brother closer.

 

Sans really was the best bro ever.

 


End file.
